24 Hours
by Rectilinear
Summary: What will happen if Ash and Misty, the ones who always fight with each other, get trapped together for 24 hours? It would be really interesting to see how to people who almost hate each other will stay together and rescue themselves? Will these hours be annoying or take a life changing turn? Don't Miss Ash and Misty. Pure Pokeshipping!
1. Trapped!

**Hey friends,**

 **Read it, Love it, enjoy it and review it!**

"Hey Ash where are you? Look, I am here. Come out!" said the 18 year old, Pewter city gym leader, Brock who had just returned from a grocery store.

"I saw Ash practicing for a match in the garden an hour ago may be he would be there." He communicated with himself

Suddenly, some crackling sounds struck his ears. It was not pleasant to hear them. It was as if someone was having a terrible argument that was soon turning into a fight or maybe something so.

Soon someone was moving towards him. Brock sensed the clacking of heel that was moving towards him. He turned his back to see after.

"Oh Brock, you're back. Come help me in the Kitchen. You know it's Ash's birthday today. We have to surprise him!" said kind and familiar voice. She was no one else but the mother of Ash, Mrs. Ketchum.

"Yeah, I am back. But where is Ash?" he questioned

"Oh Ash? He's busy doing something with Misty. Don't disturb them, let them have a good time together. They must be doing something with their Pokemons." She replied gently with calmness in her voice

"With Misty! But why? I mean why you left them alone?" he replied in worry like it was something disastrous.

By this time he was able to figure out that they were Ash and Misty who were making those unspeakably bad arguments.

"I will come to you soon Mrs. Ketchum. Ash and Misty together means two lions locked together in a cage. Both are catastrophic. I have to stop them." He completed and ran after the voice.

Delia was totally surprised to see that what was happening. She just neglected it.

In the garden

"I will kill you Ash!" said Misty overwhelmed by her very famous temper. She was holding a chair, ready to hit Ash as if he had committed a crime.

"Oh really? You can't even touch me." Said Ash taunting and provoked her with an unfriendly grin on his face.

"Oh yes, what you can do, if I have plenty of brain." He continued

"Yeah, plenty of useless material which you call brain in your language." replied the red haired chaffing upon him.

He cut her in between and tended to complete- "What? Misty I'll not leav-" but was soon interrupted by Brock.

"Stop it guys! You are behaving like second graders. You are fifteen and in fact Ash, you are sixteen today." He cut them

"Oh Ash, is today your birthday? I am sorry to fight with you. I forgot that today's your birthday." Said Misty on hearing the news.

"That's ok. No need to be sorry." Ash admitted

Brock was so surprise to see such a sudden mood change and demanded an answer. He asked, "Can you just tell me what was going on here a few

seconds back?"

"Nothing, just a bit argument." Both replied together. They acted as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah I know how your small arguments turn into a terrible fight. Well can I know the reason?" Reacted the gym leader

"Well…" both tried to recover

"Well..? Ash do you remember why we were fighting?" asked Misty hopelessly

""Mmm.. May be about Pokemon or something?" he replied unsurely

"That's great! You fought like cats and dogs and now you don't remember the bone of contention!" Brock snapped back

"I guess we're having a conflict regarding a Sudowoodo!" exclaimed Misty in delight as she got back to the point

"Yeah, we're just discussing whether is a rock or water-type and.." continued Ash

Brock smashed his forehead with his palm, hopelessly.

"And then both of you switched your routes and started making personal comments. Leave all this guys. When elephants fight, it is the grass who suffers. Why don't you understand?" Brock requested

"Ok drop the topic. Let's go to a mall, we'll have fun." Suggested Misty

Brock totally agreed to Misty but on hearing about the 'shopping and fun' like stuff, Ash rolled of his eyes and clenched his fingers into tight fists, pretending to show his disapproval

"Oh common Ash, come with us!" asked Misty in her icy-cold voice.

"Ok, only if you beg, Misty" stood Ash in his attitude

"I'll come but you have to buy a birthday gift for me. Only your bucks. Not a single penny to be borrowed." Demanded Misty

Misty grew up in anger. Her jaw fell to the ground in astonishment but attempted to calm down and was successful.

Shopping Mall

After having a lot of time wandering here and there, our choosy Misty got nothing for Ash, that she found to be a perfect 'gift' for him. Ash was tired too but there was not a single sign of boredom on Misty's face.

Ash was also very much determined to get his gift from Misty. He didn't want it to get out of his hold but nothing could be done about the human nature! Misty was roaming everywhere but Poor Ash and Brock had to carry those shopping bags.

"Ugm, let's go to the fourth floor. We'll surely get something there for Ash" said Misty

"Uh,Umm..Misty? I am kinda hungry. I'll return soon. Till then you complete your shopping with Ash, bye!" intended Brock to make off.

"Ok! As you wish." Said Misty with no issue.

"But I don't wish so1 Brock may be I'll come with you. I am thirsty too." Said Ash lifelessly.

"No need to go Mr. Ketchum! I have some water in my bag. You come with me!" exclaimed Misty in total disapproval

"Ok then, you enjoy!" said Brock, bit nervously. He was feeling really bad for his friend.

"Hmm.. Let's continue!" said Misty excitedly, getting mad about the whole shopping thing.

"Uh, Misty? Can we use an elevator this time to go up? I am tired." Pleaded Ash

"If you want we can use it." Agreed Misty

Finally, there was a sigh of relief on Ash's face. He intended to have a peaceful time in the elevator. At least a few seconds!

Ash and Misty reached near the elevator. Misty held her hand to reach to the button and so Ash. Both touched each other's hand instead of the button.

"Oh!" exclaimed Misty "What's the hurry? I am pressing it. You need your involvement in each and every case!" continued Misty

"Ugh! It's difficult to stand with you even a minute Misty. I don't know how do mom spend days chatting with you. I can't even stay with you alone for some time. I need Brock to handle you." Slammed Ash

Silent expression crossed Misty's face. She went blank and it pinched her heart to hear something like that from her best friend of all time.

Ash too realized that he spoke too much. He didn't utter a word but felt sorry. Finally, the door of the lift opened. They both stepped in and it closed all

over again.

Ash kept all those shopping bags down. He decided to speak up sorry to her. He put up all of his courage. And-

"umm..M-Misty?" he said in a calm tone

"Yeah, speak up. I am listening." Said Misty expressionlessly

"Well, I am.. I am –

And when he opened up his mouth to expel that word of apology, something strange happened. The lights of the lift started fluctuating.

"Ahh, Ash!" screamed Misty, folding her hands tightly along his arms and squeezing herself tightly against his shoulders.

"Are you all right, Misty?" enquired Ash with concerned voice

"Yeah I am fine but what's happening?" asked Misty

"I don't know. I- I think the lift is out of service and we are trapped!" he said what he didn't wanted

"What?!" slammed Misty

"Oh Ash! It's all because of you! you wanted to go by an elevator, don't you?" she shouted at him

"Me?! Impossible! It's you! you came here. " blamed Ash

"Leave it we shouldn't fight! It's better if we don't talk to each other" suggested Misty and so Ash

Both of turned their backs towards each other and silently relaxed on the floor. An hour passed but neither Misty not Ash spoke a single sentence.

"Hey Misty, what's the time?" said Ash unwillingly

"It's 1 in the afternoon" replied Misty

"Woah! We are here since an hour without fighting. Brock must be proud of us." Said Ash as he broke the silence

"Don't joke. I am not interested to talk to you. Take out your Pokemons and help me." She suggested

Ash gave a blank look to her.

"I am sure you'll beat me but… I neither have pokeballs nor a phone!" he said and smiled

"You are mad." Said Misty "Brock Must be finding us." She continued

An hour later

Ash broke the silence again

"Misty, Wanna play a game? Just for time-pass?" said Ash

"We are trapped and you are thinking of a game. Still, tell me what kind of a game?" she further enquired

"Nothing just question and answers." He proposed

Misty just nodded as she knew that it would soon turn into a terrible fight as usual.

"Ok let me start, Umm.. What do you think about me?" he asked in a hope to get an answer

Misty narrowed her eyes and gave him a blank look.

"What do you want to hear?" she said boldly

Ash's face just turned red. He escaped her gaze meeting his and started whistling.

She narrowed her eyes again and squeezed her face. And said-

"Are you trying to Flirt?"

"With whom?" he said

"Haha! With Ghosts!" she said

"No I am not. Just tell me. Just for fun." He demanded as if he really needed her review

She slammed his head pretty hard with her mallet.

"Ouch! You carry it everywhere Misty?" he asked with some pain and a slight laughter

"Yep! It's just for you Ash!" she replied


	2. An Adjective

**"** Please don't sit idle. Tell me the answer." Ash brushed his head with his right hand and demanded for an answer

"Ok, if you want to know then I'll tell you but only at one condition." Misty asked

"Condition? What type of condition?" he asked

"Hmhm.." Misty cleaned her throat and started, "Well, it will be better if we exchange some adjectives for each other." She suggested

Ash was quite strange to see Misty showing interest but still he nodded.

"Okay! You start, Misty" demanded Ash

"Mmm..You're a Kid Ash" started Misty

"Then, you're reckless." He countered

"You're stupid." She said

"You're mad." He defended

"Oh, you're calling me mad! That's not fair." Misty shouted

"There's nothing to be unfair. You just wanted an adjective for yourself." he narrowed his eyes "I am pretty sure that it'll gonna turn into a hard fight leave it." He continued

"Never mind, you just continue." Asked Misty

"As you wish. You're aggressive at times." He said back

"Aggressive at times, huh?" Misty grew hot

"Or always?" Ash said

Ash and Misty passed over 2 hours fighting and changing adjectives with each other. It was as if they had used up the whole dictionary of negative ones.

"Whose turn is this?" enquired Ash, still wanting to continue playing. He was having fun spending time with her

There was silence. It was Misty's turn but she didn't reply. She was just staring at him, making him feel bit uncomfortable.

"Misty? What happened? It's your turn." Ash said

"Umm.. nothing" said Misty, breaking her silence

"I was observing something." She continued

"Observing? But what?" said Ash curiously.

"That. That you're not..I mean you're kind of handsome or almost cute." She said, admiring him

Ash got this pretty hard. He was puzzled at Misty's strange reaction. His cheeks turned bit red on hearing this.

"Kind of? Almost?" Ash raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean? I am already like Mr. Universe" he continued tried to be little hilarious

Suddenly, Misty focused on his words. She hadn't realized what she had actually said! Finally, her soul was back to her body.

"Oh my god! What did I just said. I shouldn't. I shouldn't" Misty thought

Misty felt really awkward. She got up and walked near the elevator door and banged several times.

"Help! Help! We're trapped." It was the 3rd time since she yelled for help

"Yeah, don't worry we are trying!" suddenly someone spoke from outside. He was a ray of hope

Misty came back and sat beside Ash.

"What's the time Misty?" he asked again

"It's… My watch! It's not working!" she exclaimed

"Oh no! not now!" said Ash

 **Actually it was 7 in the evening**

"Hey Misty do we have something to eat?" asked Ash, his energy was over by this time

"Yes, You take this sandwich." She handed it to him.

He unwrapped it and started chewing

"Numm..Numm.." he chewed horribly

"This is how a Mr. Universe eat!" Grinned Misty

"Numm..Numm.. What do you mean to say?" said Ash, still chewing

"Nothing" she said and smiled again but with affection this time

"Hey Misty. I know you're hungry too. Let's have this together."

Misty was glad to hear that Ash knew what she wanted. She felt that he could read her mind.

"Well, how do you know?" she asked, waiting for the response

"Oh! It's your stomach. It's making terrible noises." He said

Misty's head was read in anger. She hit him hard this time.

"You're hopeless!" she shouted

Ash cut his sandwich in two parts and gave one to Misty

"I am not a devil. I know you're a human too. You shall have it." He said

"No, I don't want it." She said, still upset

"Otherwise I'll have it!" he took the sandwich in his hand and opened his mouth to have it…

But misty snatched it back and ate it briskly.

"Woah! You ate my piece hungry Lion. At the end you had have to follow me." She grinned crookedly

"Num..Num.. No, it's not like that. I was not hungry. I just didn't intend to wasted it." She said, chewing

"Oh, really?" he raised his eyebrow, admiring her eat

 **At sharp 10**

"Hey Ash! Hey Misty!" Exclaimed Brock from outside

"I am here. We all are here. We are trying to get you out of there." He continued

"Ok Brock. Be quick!" both replied

"Don't worry. Tell me something important, now. How is the weather there in? Are you comfortable? You have food, with you?" said Brock

""He's mad." Said Ash, yawning

Misty stood up with her anger all over again on her head. She shouted back, "Yeah, Brock. It's a good resort. We're spending a good time here, nice

vacations. And the restaurants are horribly awesome."

"Umm… I am sorry" Brock gasped on her taunt.


	3. You got envied, Right?

Hi friends,

Thanks for continue reading my story. I just request you all to review it too. I would be good for me to have more and more review. Share and recommend it to your other friends too. Please. J

One more thing that I want to tell you all is that I found another story on this site to be similar to mine but I swear that I haven't stolen this concept from anywhere. It was just my imagination. Though, I know, you'll not consider it authentic but still I'll try to make this story far better.

Thank you once again! Please do review it! J J J

Misty and Ash were already too tired. Even after several attempts Brock and others failed to rescue them.

"Ash?" called Misty, in a heavy tone

"Yes Misty? Do you need something?" he replied

"No, not now but do you know that we neither have anything to eat nor to drink." She said, but was sad this time

She was very tired by this time and so was Ash. Both of them were trapped in a suffocating electronic lift for more than 12 hours.

"Hey Misty, don't worry. Brock will help us. Just chill." Said Ash, taking the last sip of the last can of the soda that they had in their bags

"Chill? You're asking me to relax? Tell me Ash what will happen if we'll stuck here forever? Tell me if we'll die out here? Even oxygen supply is not sufficient here! Tell me! Do you have an answer?" enquired Misty angrily. "Huh! Even you'll not be able to survive, Mr. Ketchum." She taunted

As soon as she completed her sentence a tiny tear drop rolled down her right cheek. It was as clear as crystal but with intense worry, with a fear, a fear to die, a fear to lose someone.

"Why do you worry about me? I am not tensed at all. I can stay here forever. I always carry my personal oxygen with me!" he completed his words, with no expressions on his face at all.

"You're unpredictable, Mr. Pokémon master! Personal oxygen! What a joke! Aren't you afraid of death?" she enquired, feeling shocked at his lame attitude on such a huge problem!

By this time, Ash went on being irritated by her taunts. His clenched his fingers into fists and crackled his teeth and continued," You need an answer? Listen then! Misty, I am not afraid of death, till you stand by me. Nothing can happen to me if you're with me. What I can't bear is what when you're in trouble. It's like thousands of knifes slicing me into pieces." He showed concern. He was overwhelmed by his emotions for Misty.

"What do you mean is… I am you're personal oxygen?" she enquired, a little puzzled

"Yeah, my very own personal brand." He accepted unwillingly he completed, stood up, walked across and banged his iron- hard fist on the sides of the lift. Unfortunately there was a sharp- pointed hook on its walls. Ash hit it, very hard, unintentionally. Soon the hook got inserted in his hand and dark-red blood dropped down his hand.

"Ouch, shoot!" he shouted in pain

"Ash!" Misty got up and came near him very quickly. She held his hand on hers. She started crying on seeing Ash in pain.

"Oh, just leave it Misty. Don't touch me. I'll manage." He commanded, lifted her hands, held them tightly and pushed her away, but slowly.

Misty found it to be little rough but she ignored it. What she just was seeing was Ash and nothing else. She stood up again and started searching for something. Finally, she took out her brand-new T-shirt out of the shopping bag and rapidly wrapped it over his wound, sobbing and wiping her tears.

"Hey, what are you doing? It's a new one! Don't spoil it. You got in a queue for several minutes to get this one. I mean why it is bothering you?" he enquired, still being harsh to her

She again wiped her tears and intended to answer him and said, "Don't be mad Ash. You only said that nothing could happen to you if I am with you. You forgot that? A very weak memory Mr. Ketchum." She said

"Do you have multiple personality disorder?" he asked her

"Whatever you call it!" she said and sighed

"I am not gonna talk to you now" said Ash. He was still very upset for whole thing.

"If it makes you happy! I want you to be happy, that's what I want!" she said

The time passed, but both didn't talked to each other. Ash had a bad habit to chatter. He can't just stay quite and finally broke the silence, "Hey Misty, Do you like someone other than you're family?" he enquired, seriously

Misty was shocked at such a direct question, she didn't expect that from him. She tend to reply "Do you know, what you're speaking?" she asked, still puzzled

"Just tell me" he demanded rudely

"Except my family? Yeah, Rocky; I am mad for him. He's the best!" she thought and then replied

"Rocky huh? When did you met him?" he further enquired, this time welcomed by jealously

"When did you first met him?" he continued

"When you're in Kalos, a few months back on a beach." She replied shockingly

"On a beach! Great. Too romantic, huh!" he whispered to himself feeling envy

"Did you said something, Ash?" she raised an eyebrow

"No, Absolutely not! Well, Is he good looking?" he went on

"Yeah cute. I said I love him." She answered, feeling irritated by his nonsense

"Even better than me?" he continued again

"You? Oh common Ash, how can we compare a oshawatt with a human!" she slammed back

"Oshawatt! You're talking about a pokemon? Thank god!" he said, feeling relaxed this time

"Yeah! What did you thought? Wait… wait a while, you thought he's a guy, didn't you? You got envied, right?" She narrowed her eyes with a strange grin on her face

"Ha ha ha, Mr. Pokemon Master, got envied by a Pokemon! What a great news. Oh my god1" she laughed very loudly, even her stomach startedpaining. Even water dropped from her eyes.

Ash started admiring (& smiling) Misty as he had never seen her laughing like that, effortlessly.

"What? You're smiling on your own joke. You're great, Hahaha" she continued

He looked down and looked up gain, turned his head towards her and smiled all over again. He spoke, "If that makes you happy!"

This made her stop laughing. Suddenly she glared at him and just smiled like a child, sheepishly

"Don't do this, Ash!" suddenly she reacted

"Don't do what?" he enquired shrinking the skin on his fore head

"These dialogues. You'll make me fall in love with you." she completed. Ash went blank, like a blank sheet.


	4. Is this the end?

_They're the few people who accept silence over conversation  
A relationship like this denies silly promises and persuasion  
You don't feel the need to second guess thoughts or measure words  
Their love comes in wholes, not halves, not thirds_

"What? I am joking! Don't get serious!" Misty winked at him and laughed carelessly and went of laughing.

"No, I am not.. leave it!" Ash grew up

Misty started smiling again and staring him. Both started to see in each other's eyes. The time was freeze, just still as if it the clock was like this since.

"Well Misty, I want to tell you something. Those three important words, I think you'll punch me off after that. Maybe otherwise, I'll be late." Ash completed with some hesitation

Misty was bit surprised. Her cheeks turned red as a vulpix's fur! "What is he going to say? Am I going to get a proposal? Seriously, from Ash Ketchum? But am I ready?" she thought helplessly

"Well, say it then." She spoke

"Ughm…I.." he continued

"You…?"

"Well, I.."

"Continue, Ash!"

"I wanna Pee!" he said and breathe out

"Shee!" Misty completed and slammed him off

"Don't ever think. Don't Ash! Not in this lift. Don't you know a girl is with you?" she completed, making strange faces, really bad ones

"Oh, common. It's a part of human characteristics. And after all who told you that you're a girl? Hmm..?" he demanded

"What do you mean? I know, I am." She claimed in anger

"Maybe. I think you are stubborn and a tomboy." He focused and presented his views

"Shut up!" she demanded "Who told you to drink soda? Huh?" she yelled on him simultaneously pulled him off with his left ear.

"Ouch! It hurts. Ok fine, I have too much self control." He told her

It was too late in the night. The dawn was about to , there was lot of silence. Do you guess why? 'cause Ash and Misty were asleep, lost in dreams. Misty leaned against his shoulders and And Ash, snoring vigorously, let his read rest over hers.

Suddenly, there was something that made Misty awake. Something awkward. An unpleasant smell!

"Haaaumm…" woke up Misty, yawning "Hey Ash, what's that smell?" she asked

Ash was still snoring with his mouth opened and saliving dripping down. It was too horrible. "Ash!" she said, making him awake

"Yeah?" he asked

"What's that smell?" she enquired and saw something lying, near their shopping bags. "And whats that?" she continued

"Smell? Where?" he said

Misty and Ash noticed something spilled in the corner.

Ash ignored it as if trying to be unfamiliar.

"Hey! Why are you acting strange?" Misty asked him. Soon, her thoughts flicked. Her mouth fell open to the ground. She blinked her eyes exactly two times and paused and continued, "Did you do something?" she asked unwillingly

"NNNN..NNNo." Ash said, panting

By this thime Misty realized what is was! She demanded an answer from him. He finally spoke

"Hey, I just couldn't control so I peed out in a corner you don't worry." He completed

Misty punched him. Held him through his shoulders and shouted, "How dare you. and you slept with me like that! And asking me to not to worry! Sweep it right now and change your clothes."

"Change my clothes!? What do you think I had came here for a vacation, and I'll carry my clothes with me? I will sweep the floor but I'll not change!" he continued

"I have few clothes in the shopping bag. Wear them." She ordered

"See! I told you, you're a boy. You carry male clothing with you!" he exclaimed

"Shut up! I have only a pretty gown, that I had bought from the mall." She replied, calmly

"What!? You think I'll wear that! A pink frock? Have you lost it?" he enquired

"Who told you to pee? Did I told you? and why that smell is coming from your clothes huh? Change it right now!" she shouted back

"Turn your head, then I'll" he demanded

"Hahah! Pokemon master in a girl's costume, ain't it funny?"

"Just zip it! Turn your head. what a birthday I had!"

"As you wish!"

Misty turned her head to the other side and closed her eyes too, while Ash was changing.

"Don't try to peep here huh. I know you really want to." He said

"Huh? Ash! You're simply horrible. What a bad thought. Jeez!"

Ash finally changed his clothes and Misty didn't stopped laughing. Seeing a boy in a female costume was a good thing for her to entertain herself.

"You changed your dress, may I change your name too?" she smiled and enquired

"Don't laugh. It's all because of you. and yes, no games with my name!" he grew angrier like a prime ape.

"From Ash to Ashley!" She laughed and spoke

"Very funny, though." He taunted

The time was passing. Ash and Misty slept again after a few minutes. They had a peaceful time. They even tried to contact Brock. They were trying to rescue them but it was too tough! They couldn't.

This time Ash got up first, hearing some noises from outside. He thought it would be better if he make her wake too. She was sleeping diligently, cutely like a baby. He didn't intended to wake her up but still he thought he should.

"Misty, wake up. I think someone is there. We can get out. Wake up." He called her but she didn't moved an inch

"Misty!?" he shouted in her ear

"Wake up!" he shouted, this time, loudly

"Misty!" He made her move, he shaked her. But still she was slept! How anyone could be?

Ash realizes there was something wrong with Misty. Why she wasn't waking up? Was she in any problem. He touched her head gently and found it too be boiling with sweat all over.

He got lost. "Misty!" he sounded tensed "Jeez! She's not…she's not breathing!?" he shouted

"Due to suffocation?" he sounded unpleased

"Ash wrapped her around his arms. "No, You can't! common wake up, wake up! Fight with me! Scold me! Misty! Are you listening!" he shouted again

"Misty you can't leave me alon." Tears rolled down his cheeks, he felt he'll lost her

Even though the elevator was lighted up but it all seemed dark and damp to him. He lost his hope…..


	5. I'll bring you back

"Misty? You can't, can't leave me! No way!" he became depressed by this time. Tears were rolling continuously out of the wells of his eyes.

He dragged her through her arms and made her head relax on his legs, and slowly brushed her cheeks with his hands. He found her skin to be cold, really very cold. As if it was an ice statue!

"What should I do now!?" he muttered

Suddenly he grew up, with anger. "Hey! Anyone! Please open the door. Help us out! Mom! Brock!" he shouted, he banged

This was a very difficult moment for him. He was not able to understand what to do.

Was she dead? If so, then he would never forgive himself.

Was she alive? If yes, then what was he going to do to save her?

"This Damn lift! I…I.. what should I do? Ash, you have to be quick." He said to himself

Instantly, his brain reminded him of something. Something, to escape such situations, that he had learnt when he was a child at professor Oak's

summer camp.

"Mouth to mouth respiration!" he exclaimed

"Really? Is this the solution?" he thought "Should I do this or wait for someone to come and help" he continued

Ash was not feeling that this would be a right choice.

"Ash, what are you waiting for? Waiting for her to die?" he said again to himself, but this time after a long pause

"No. Why I should do this? Is there any other reason behind this." A sound from his mind questioned him

Suddenly, another voice replied. But this time it wasn't his mind, rather his heart, "Go on Ash! Because,…because you love her!"

He couldn't believe that it was his heart who really loved Misty and at this point it was commanding him to anything that he could do for her; to save her.

He grew closer towards her. He leaned towards and tightly closed his eyes and pressed his lips tightly over hers, to kiss her.

He blew breath in her mouth, trying to provide her sufficient supply of oxygen. Her lips were icey-cold as compared to his.

After few seconds, Ash pushed himself away.

"Oh god! Please do something." He exclaimed

Suddenly, he found a movement. It was Misty! She was up!

She tended to blink her and moved her hand.

"A-Ash?" she tried to speak in a fragile voice

Ash rushed towards her very quickly, wiped the water from his eyes and spoke, "Yeah Misty, I am here. I'll always be with you, that's a promise!"

"I-I know. You know what's the best thing? That I am with the one whom I love." She spoke very softly, in a very low tone. She smiled as she

completed.

"Really? I thought only I developed feelings for you!" he replied smiling back

"Shhh…." She whispered "I've not completed yet." She said, "You know I am very happy. I wish we could stay here forever."

"Not here, Misty. Now, you keep quite. Please relax, we'll be out soon."

"No, I don't think that I would be fine after all this. I… I would be happy if I would die here, with you in front of my eyes." Her tone fell.

"No, don't say anything like that, it hurts me." Ash requested

Misty closed her eyes as he completed and was surrounded by dizziness. She fell unconscious

"Misty, Don't. I love you!" ash shouted

Suddenly, beams of lightly stiked him. The main exit door was finally opened. Brock was standing there.

"Hi Ash and Mis—hey Ash what happened to Misty?" Brock shouted in shock

"I don't know! Take her to the doctor quick!" Ash exclaimed crying

"Yeah, you're right!" Brock replied

 ** _At the Hospital_**

Misty was lying on the hospital bed, with an oxygen mask over her face.

She opened her eyes, and found herself to be in a hospital room. She removed the oxygen maske out of her mouth. She felt very weak. When she tried to stood up, she found herself to be bit heavy.

It was Ash, sleeping near to her, on a stool kept near her bed.

"Hey Ash?" she spoke. Her light voice made him awake

"Yeah, oh you're up? When? Relax. Well, do you need something?" he asked

"Woah! Don't panic! I am ok! Tell, me are we out?" she enquired

Ash raised his eyebrows and said, "No no no, we aren't out. I bought up a personal hospital room for you. we are still inside the elevator."

This made her laugh.

Both of them started laughing.

Ash narrated the whole story to her. "Hey Misty do you know how much time did we spent with each other inside the elevator?"

"May be, no!" she said

"Unbelievably, 24 hours!" he plied

"Then, as you said, Brock must be proud of us!" she answered back.

After some time, Misty spoke-

"Oh! Ash, I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"That I couldn't buy a gift for you."

"I already got it." He winked

"From me? But what?"

"It's you! you're the most beautiful gift of this world. It's my pleasure to have you."

Misty blushed, as this was the most beautiful complement she had every got.

"And…" Ash tended to continue

"And what, Ash?"

"And I.. I love you Misty."

There was silence at that moment and then Misty broke it of, "And what do you think? I'll accept it?"

Ash was shocked but continued, "I don't force you. If you dislike me or reject me, I'll truly appreciate it. I can do anything to make you happy." He

sighed

"Hm… Don't be sheepish, Mr. Ketchum you future Mrs. Ketchum loves you!" she shouted and hugged him tightly

Ash grew up happier and hugged her back, very tightly.

"well, I want to tell you something, maybe you'll punch me off." He said

"Yeah sure tell me."

"Your stomach didn't made any noises. I just said it to make you annoy." He continued

Misty narrowed her eyes and hit him with her elbow and said, "You started again, Ash!"

"Ouch!" he yelled.


End file.
